


Shadow Of The Sun

by magicraindrop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Battle, First Kiss, Getting Together, Green Fire, GreenFlame - Freeform, M/M, Mid-Battle Kiss, Mutual Pining, New enemies, The Ninja Win - As Usual, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: While facing a new enemy Kai realizes that his feelings for Lloyd are way more than brotherly love. In the middle of losing the battle, he let his heart rule over his body.And the sensei reveals another secret about their powers.





	Shadow Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Story written to "Shadow Of The Sun" (Adventure Club Remix)
> 
>  
> 
> And Greenflame is life and there are way too few Fanfictions out there!

Lights flickered all around him. He felt the heat of a nearby explosion, the shockwave made him stumble over his weakened feet.   
They got surprised. Attacks crashed down on their city and they got worse each time. Every day’s fights weakened them. He didn’t know how much longer they could keep Ninjago save. 

The red ninja had torn his mask off to breathe more freely as he tried to avoid being seen by any opponent. It felt like his powers were slipping out of his grasp. Blood trickled out of a cut just over his eye and down his face. He held his sword in a tight grasp. His side hurt from a rather hard hit and it was difficult to get fresh air into his lungs. His head throbbed with pain and his suit was wet with sweat and blood. He felt as bad as he looked. 

His mind was racing. Where were the others? His sister? The sensei? His best friends? Brothers. Without wanting to acknowledge it he missed one person in particular. His heart skipped a beat every time he thought about a certain green ninja, about his sparkling eyes, how smooth he moved in a fight, how inspiring his words were, how soft his hair was. His heart ached. He had to see him. He had to know for sure that he was still all right. 

His pace quickened. His feet carried him past crashed cars and destroyed houses, over fallen road signs, closer to the centre of the city. Turning the next corner he finally saw a light green figure standing in the middle of a park, taking blow after blow. He was still standing and fighting, somehow gaining the upper hand again. A true warrior.   
Kai hurried to get there, to help him. But even before he reached him Lloyd had destroyed any attacker nearby. 

He looked around and saw him. His features softened and even his lips quirked up in an attempted smile. It hurt to smile when everything around them had turned to complete chaos. 

The world seemed to disappear. The only thing Kai could focus on was the person standing right in front of him. All of a sudden emotions swept over him and tore him away. Lloyd was so much more than a leader, a best friends, more than a brother. Kai’s whole world was built around him. If Lloyd died, his world would crumble to pieces. And he would, too. 

With a gasp he came back to reality. Only a few steps separated them and without thinking he stumbled forward and grabbed Lloyd by his suit collar. He pulled the surprised ninja close and pressed their lips together. Desperate. Fuelled by his emotions. But his racing mind eased for a split second. Lloyd’s eyes had widened with slight shock. But he had listened to his fast beating heart and kissed right back. He wasn’t moving. His arms hung motionless at his sides and he held his sword in a shaking hand. Eyes closed, they stood in the middle of the battle that was still going on around them, kissing and willing their minds to believe that this was indeed real.   
What seemed like hours were just mere seconds. Seconds that showed them what they were actually fighting for. 

Breathing heavily they parted again, looking at each other. A tear ran down Kai’s cheek. He was close to sobbing. 

“Please…” His voice was filled with choked up emotions. He looked in Lloyd’s eyes and his hand was still holding him close by his suit. “Please, don’t leave me.” There was a pause and Lloyd just looked up at him. He didn’t think Kai was capable of showing such deep emotions. They threatened to pull him in, too. “Stay with me.”   
There were not many words needed and Lloyd understood exactly what they meant. It was like he could feel what Kai was feeling. It was everything he had bottled up inside himself. He fixed Kai’s gaze. 

“I’ll stay.” His words were whispered. No one but Kai could hear them over the noise of the fights around them. It was a deep connection between them, a promise. They wanted to say so much more but there was no time. 

A scream close to them made them turn around. Kai let go of Lloyd and they stood next to each other, ready to fight whatever was in their way. Lightning shot from the top of a building close to them and not even two seconds later Jay stumbled off the roof, catching on a street lantern to keep himself from falling. 

“I hate to be negative here but I don’t think we’ll make it this time.” He shouted as he spotted his friends on the ground. 

“We’ve won with less chance of victory.” Zane interrupted. He and Cole joined their friends in the middle of the city. 

“When was that?” Nya asked curiously, having found her friends again. 

“We had 0,0036% less chance against the Overlord in New Ninjago City when…” 

“…you died? Great.” Cole said sarcastically. “What do we do now?” 

“We’re not sacrificing anyone again!” Jay shouted from his spot on top of the street lantern. They tried to get their breaths back. Every one of them looked beaten up to the point it hurt from just looking at them. Nya held her side, careful to not let Jay or Kai see her injury. Cole had a deep cut down one of his legs and Zane’s voice vibrated as he spoke. They heard rumbling and screams around them. The noise got louder and the enemies closer.   
“We need a plan. Like…right now!” 

“What you need is focused power.” The sensei said. No one had seen him coming. 

“Sensei!” 

“Focused power? But there are so many of them. We can’t focus our power on just one side of the city.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” The sensei shook his head and proceeded to explain his plan. “Every elemental power is unique. It grew stronger inside you as you trained and fought countless battles. But even that won’t be enough today.” 

“Great! Thank you for telling us that we’ll definitely fail!” Jay’s voice was faint over the deafening explosions and deep growls echoing through the city. 

“If we have a plan, we have to do it now!” Nya interrupted. “The city won’t stand any longer.” The sensei didn’t seem to be in any hurry. 

“There is a way to make your powers even stronger within seconds.” 

“Seconds?” Zane asked. “That is impossible.” 

“Nothing is impossible. Your power has to literally flood the city. Used correctly it won’t harm any citizen nor building. It will only destroy our enemy for good.” 

“What is it?” 

“Tell us already!” 

“Lloyd’s green energy will fuel each of your own powers. Connected, they will be a whole lot stronger. And if I’m correct we’re in the perfect spot already.” The sensei looked around. They were in the very heart of Ninjago City. 

“I get what the sensei means!” Cole said excited. “Everyone will send a wave of their power across one part of the city and Lloyd has to connect with us to make them stronger.” 

“About correct.” Zane added. “We’ll get the best results if we’re standing in a circle, facing the enemy…” 

“The enemy that has only one street left before arriving here!” Jay screamed and finally made his way down the street lantern. 

“…and Lloyd gets in the middle. His power has to travel over the whole city together with each of our own powers.” Zane continued, ignoring the blue ninja. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lloyd asked. 

As everyone took their perfect positions, calculated by Zane, Kai looked at Lloyd one more time. Their eyes locked. Kai wanted to reach out to Lloyd, wanted to hold him close as he did earlier. There were so many things left to say, so many emotions buzzing inside him, wanting to break free. But the deep cry of their first enemy reaching their street made him break eye contact. Feeling Lloyd’s presence behind him he concentrated. 

“Ready?” Lloyd mumbled nervously. His hands were shaking and his heart racing. 

“Hit it!” Jay encouraged him. Even his voice trembled slightly, showing how tense everyone else had to be. 

“Now!” The sensei shouted. He was standing right next to them. He knew his students and their powers well enough to know that they couldn’t hurt him in any way. As well as they wouldn’t hurt any of the citizens. 

Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated only on his powers running through his veins. His hands started glowing and his body got warmer. He lifted his arms, collecting his energy and taking one last deep breath, he pulled them down, sending a wave of green energy like shockwaves away from him. The other ninja could feel the sudden outburst of power. In the right second, the attacks left their hands and connected perfectly with Lloyd’s. 

Within seconds their powers mount up as high as the buildings around them. The ninja could feel the pull of energy and sheer force tearing at them. Their powers covered the city, from the centre on as far as the last house just as the sensei had said. And connected with Lloyd, every of their power had turned green. 

Green water flooded the streets, a burst of green lighting stroke through the city, green ice covered the buildings up to the top, glowing green rocks knocked out any opponent that stood in their way but left every citizen pass by safely. And green fire lit up every last dark corner, blinding their attackers. It took every last bit of their strength to uphold the power long enough to reach every part of the city. With shaking hands and heartbeats a lot faster than normal the ninja stood still in the middle of the city, keeping the defence upright. Their eyes had widened and their fingers started to cramp. But their sensei stood next to them, covered in green ice that was warm to his skin, arms crossed behind his back and a proud smile on his face. His students accomplished one of the most difficult tasks ever known. 

For the ninja it felt like strong wind was tearing at their clothes, making them stumble over the ground. Their wounds stung and it became more and more difficult to control their powers. Lloyd was the first one to give in. 

Worn out from the fight and unstable on his feet he let go, stopping the waves of powers that ran through the city. The ninja’s powers turned back to their normal colour before they had to let go, too. Their powers seemed to disappear. Turning towards the sky as they reached the ends of Ninjago City. The flickering colors of their powers vanished into nothing. What was left was total silence. 

Every breath was heard and the flapping of a bird’s wings echoed through the city. Turning around shocked and overwhelmed the ninja saw the outcome of their new found power. Every single enemy had disappeared. Knocked down and washed away. Dissolved into thin air. Out of Ninjago where no one would ever find them again. The city was freed from their attackers. 

The silence didn’t last long. Only seconds after seemingly the whole city started screaming and cheering with happiness. 

“We did it! We actually did it!” Jay shouted as he lifted Nya off the ground, spinning them around. 

“That was indeed spectacular.” Zane added, as he started to explore the way their powers went off to. 

“There is still much to learn” The sensei interrupted their cheers and overwhelmed hugs. “But I am very proud of you.” 

Happiness flooded them. It helped them to get their broken and beaten up bodies back to the Destiny’s Bounty. Helping each other they finally reached the ship, climbing on board with their last remaining strength. 

The world started spinning around him, as Kai made his way under deck. The hit to his head had been quite bad. But it didn’t let him forget about what had happened on the battlefield. He felt the familiar ache in his heart, making his physical pain almost unnoticeable. He had kissed him. In the middle of their fight. For everyone to see. What had been going through his mind? He stumbled back and fell on his bed, holding his head in his hands. His thoughts were running wild, making him feel like he was pulled in by a storm that wouldn’t let him go again. He wanted to be with Lloyd. He came to accept that he had feelings for him. Feelings that no one should ever know about. He had kissed him. He could still feel how soft his lips were, how his hand trembled as he pulled Lloyd against him, how he had kissed back. He kissed back. Kai didn’t notice any pain that still ran through his body. His mind was playing the scene over and over again. 

A knock on his door made him jump. 

“Ah, here you are.” He heard the familiar voice of his sister. She entered his room, looking a little concerned as she noticed her brother lying almost motionless on his bed. “You look pretty bad.” She stated. 

“You think?” Kai mumbled sarcastically. 

“Come on, get up. We need to get you in perfect shape again.” 

She took one of his hands and pulled him off the bed. The bandage that wrapped around her middle was safely hidden underneath one of Jay’s big sweaters, band-aids covered her arms and face but she was going to be all right. She smiled as she helped her brother walk. She could be the big sibling, too. 

It took a while until every wound was tended and every cut had stopped bleeding. By the time everyone had gotten to their rooms to get some well-deserved sleep it was past midnight. Darkness covered the Destiny’s Bounty and silence had swept over them. Soft breaths echoed through the ship and everything was peaceful. 

But Kai couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were still racing. He had seen Lloyd after their fight, as he wrapped his arm in a bandage and he didn’t act any different around him. And Kai didn’t know if that was good or bad. He had wanted to talk to him but they’d never been alone. And by the time the others had left, Lloyd was gone, too. He needed sleep. Kai accepted that. He himself needed sleep, too. But his mind wouldn’t let him fall asleep. 

Dragging himself out of his bed, he decided to go outside. Maybe the cold night air would make him sleepy. His body hurt with every step he took and pain shot through his head if he moved it too fast. But his heart was beating quicker. If he concentrated enough he could still feel Lloyd’s lips on his. He had to let these thoughts go. It wouldn’t make him happy. 

As he reached the deck, fresh air welcomed him. He took a deep breath. A soft wind blew through his hair and cooled his hot skin. Closing his eyes he let his thoughts go, trying to forget. 

Soft shuffling of feet made his eyes shoot open again. He turned his head only to look directly into tired green eyes. Lloyd was standing at the railing, facing him. Within seconds every emotion came crashing back on Kai, making him almost lose his balance. He couldn’t back away now so he slowly moved towards the green ninja, joining him. Without saying a word both stood close to each other, looking down at the sparkling lights of Ninjago City. 

“We did it again.” Lloyd suddenly mumbled quietly. The words were quiet in the darkness around them. Kai looked up. His eyes roamed over Lloyd’s features. A small smile covered his lips and his eyes reflected the sparkling lights from beneath the ship. He was wearing a thin jacket to protect himself from the cold air that blew his hair in his face. To Kai that was perfection. Everyone else saw Lloyd as the Green Ninja, everyone’s saviour, a powerful fighter. But Kai saw all these small details that made him fall more for his best friend every single day. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Lloyd looked at him curiously. 

“I…sorry.” He apologized immediately. “I’m still shocked. I never thought we’d be able to do that. Like…did you notice how strong our power got?” Lloyd looked at him for a few seconds and Kai felt his eyes burning into his skin. His heartbeat sped up. 

“I did.” Lloyd finally said. “I’ve never felt such a strong connection.” 

“I wonder why the sensei never told us about that.” 

“Maybe he wanted to protect us from such a forceful attack. I felt like my powers were slipping off my hands.” 

“Yeah, me, too! I had to let it go but hold it back at the same time.” 

“I believe it takes a lot of training to be ready to use it perfectly.” 

“A whole lot of new training lessons ahead of us then.” Kai grinned but it disappeared as soon as the image of him and Lloyd kissing came back into his mind. They became quiet again, just looking at the city. 

Kai was fighting with himself. He had to talk to Lloyd about what happened. He had to get these crushing feelings off of his chest. But at the same time he feared he could lose him forever. Heat prickled across his skin and his hands started to shake. 

Suddenly one of his hands was covered with another. Slightly startled he looked over to where Lloyd was still standing close to him. He had put his hand on Kai’s, keeping it from shaking. He smiled. Kai’s heart was beating five times as fast and the whole world seemed shrink to just the two of them. Everything else was forgotten and blurry. All that mattered was right in front of him and he couldn’t look away. Lloyd’s hand was small but rough from all the fighting they had done in the past. He looked down at their joined hands and turned his own so that he now held Lloyd’s. He could feel a small scar that rose across the palm of Lloyd’s hand. At the same time his skin was unbelievably soft. 

“You were thinking about the kiss, right?” Lloyd asked quietly. Kai lifted his head surprisingly slow. 

“Lloyd, I…” He knew he couldn’t lie anymore. “Yes. I’m…” But his voice died down in his throat. He wanted to apologize, wanted to tell him that it was just the adrenaline that made him do it. He wanted to believe it himself. But he couldn’t. He stayed quiet. But Lloyd seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Locking eyes with each other they stood on the deck. Unmoving. Breathing quietly. Hearts beating fast. 

Without actually realizing their faces came closer to each other. They could feel hot breaths on each other’s skin. They could see every small detail and every colour that showed in their eyes. The distance between them closed more and finally their lips touched again. Closing their eyes they let the feeling run through their bodies. This kiss was a lot softer and slower than their first. Emotions could pass between them and they felt lightheaded. Kai held Lloyd’s hand close to his chest and buried his other one in Lloyd’s hair, pulling him even closer. Lloyd put his hand on Kai’s arm, steadying himself. They could feel each other’s heartbeats. Butterflies erupted in their stomachs, making them dizzy with emotions. 

They parted again after what felt like eternity. They had been in their own world, hidden from any pain. Safe. Looking at one another again they started smiling. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you” Lloyd admitted quietly. 

“Me neither.” Suddenly Kai’s face turned serious again. “I…I don’t know…I mean I can imagine…What I’m trying to say is that I figured something out.” Kai let his hand slide out of Lloyd’s hair and down to take Lloyd’s other hand in his own. His hands were warm despite the cold wind. “I didn’t want to admit it to myself at first but I noticed that you became more and more important for me. It hurts when you get hurt. My heart aches when I don’t know where you are and if you’re safe. My heart beats a whole lot faster than it should be when you’re around. And if you’d die I think I had to die, too. What I mean is that you’ve become my world. I started to build everything around you and I don’t even want to imagine what would happen if you were gone. I want to be with you as long as I live. I need you, Lloyd.” 

Looking in Lloyd’s eyes again Kai noticed that he had teared up. Lloyd wanted to say so much, wanted to scream, wanted to shout his emotions at Kai, to finally let them free. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was a whispered ‘I love you.’ 

“You…you do?” Kai asked. Hope spread in his body. 

“Yes.” Lloyd nodded enthusiastically. “And I’ve never heard anyone else say something so sweet.” Kai let out a surprised chuckle. 

“I mean… yes, I love you, too. I only said what my heart told me. And if…if you’ll have me…” 

“Kai, I want nothing more. Please.” Looking deep into each other’s eyes they found the answer they’ve been looking for. There was a feeling, a whole different world full of love and happiness waiting for them. This time Lloyd pulled Kai close and connected their lips again, sealing a silent promise. Kai held him in his arms and the city lights underneath them sparkled as bright as their hearts did in that moment.


End file.
